JinSoul
) | birth_place = Seoul, South Korea | height = 164cm (5'4") (estimated) | weight = 47kg (104 lbs) (estimated) | blood = B | nicknames = Jingolas (main) Various others; see below. | instrument = Piano | color = Blue (파란색) (main), Black (검은색) (sub) | animal = Blue Betta (블루베타) | superpower = Space Travel | month = June | location = Daegu, South Korea | reveal = June 13, 2017 | single = "Singing in the Rain" | position = Main Rapper, Lead Vocalist | previous = Kim Lip | next = Choerry }}JinSoul (Hangul: 진솔) is the seventh revealed member of LOONA and a member of its second sub-unit, LOONA / ODD EYE CIRCLE. She was born as Jung Jin Sol (Hangul: 정진솔) on June 13, 1997 in Seoul, South Korea She debuted on June 13, 2017 as a member and subsequently released her solo single album "JinSoul" on June 26, 2017. History Early life Despite finding many opportunities through street castings, none followed through. However at some point in 2016, JinSoul was accepted as a trainee at Polaris Entertainment through Dream Vocal & Dance Academy after being scouted via Instagram.Dream Vocal & Dance Academy Accepted Trainee List (Korean)The all-girl K-pop group with a unique coming together story She would later transfer to BlockBerryCreative and train to become a member of LOONA. 2017 : "Everyday I Need You", Reveal, Debut in LOONA and ODD EYE CIRCLE JinSoul was first teased as a member of LOONA by being featured on ViVi's b-side, Everyday I Need You. Nicknamed the infamous "three-second-girl", fans of the group went wild with speculation about who she was since LOONA 1/3 was the only sub-unit at the time.r/LOONA subreddit It was expected that she would be the next member revealed after ViVi in a similar style that ViVi was revealed; first being featured in Love & Live and later having her own solo release.LOONA Amino But more questions arose when JinSoul was not the next member revealed, but instead Kim Lip, with a very different sound to any LOONA release at that point. Shortly afterward JinSoul was announced as the next member of LOONA on June 13, 2017 with two Who's Next Girl? teasers. One being used across LOONA's SNS platforms and represents her blue color, while the other teaser only released to Instagram with the caption "Between blue and black. The new girl will be blooming", representing her black color.JinSoul Who's Next Girl? Teaser Her single was released on June 26, 2017, with her title track "Singing in the Rain" quickly becoming LOONA's most viewed youtube video at the time.LOONA Amino Post She was later revealed to be a member of LOONA's second sub-unit, ODD EYE CIRCLE. Profile * Stage Name: JinSoul (진솔) ** Japanese: ジンソル (Jinsoru) * Birth Name: Jung Jin Sol (정진솔; 鄭眞率) * Name Meaning(s): ** 鄭 (정/Jeong) is the name a former Chinese state and a common surname.鄭 - Wiktionary ** 眞 (진/Jin) means "truth".眞 - Wiktionary ** 率 (솔/Sol) means "to lead".率 - Wiktionary ** Her name given name means "Leader of truth" in Chinese characters. * Nickname(s): Jindori (진도리), JingolasLOONA TV #153 * Birth date: June 13, 1997 (age ) * Horoscope: Gemini * Blood type: B * Birth place: Seoul, South Korea * Current residence: LOOΠΔ Dormitory, Seoul, South Korea * Roommates: HeeJin, HyunJin, HaSeul, YeoJin, ViVi, Kim Lip, Choerry * Family: Parents; one older brother * Body statistics: 164 cm (height), 47 kg (weight) * Education: Kwikyung Girls' High School, Kukje University of Arts (current) * Languages: Korean (fluent) * Position: Undetermined ** ODD EYE CIRCLE: Lead (main) rapper, lead vocalFact iN Star 171105 ** LOONA: Main rapper, lead vocalist * Instruments: Piano * Hobbies: Building Gundam models, internet shopping * Likes: Eating good food, small talks, completing goals * Dislikes: Weight gain, hot weather, when people get worried about her * Personality: Confident, talkative, hard-working, optimistic, chic, worried Discography Single albums * "JinSoul" (2017) Features * "Everyday I Need You" (with ViVi) (2017) * "Puzzle" (with Choerry) (2017) * "Egoist" (with Olivia Hye) (2018) Filmography Web Drama Music Video Appearances Trivia * JinSoul auditioned for BlockBerryCreative/Polaris Entertainment with the song "If You Return", by Gummy. * She is closest to HyunJin and Choerry. * Some of JinSoul's favorite foods are Tteokmanduguk, dakbal (chicken feet), food with rice, makchang, gobchang, and tteokbokki. * She does not like carrots, eggplants, avocados, and coconuts. * She shares dorms with YeoJin and the rest of the members of ODD EYE CIRCLE (Kim Lip, Choerry). * Her role models are Miss A's Suzy and f(x)'s Krystal. * Her ideal type is a cute boy. * She is a Red Velvet fan (a ReVeluv). Her favorite member is Yeri. * She is the third oldest member in LOONA. * She is the oldest in the sub-unit ODD EYE CIRCLE. * Her zodiac sign is Gemini. * In the group, she is represented by a Siamese Fighting Fish (Also known as a Blue Betta Fish) and the color Blue. * Her second color is Black. * She was the seventh member to be revealed. * She released her solo single "JinSoul" on June 26, 2017. * A photo of her and ViVi filming was leaked before her reveal.Filming for "Everyday I Need You" * She studied Piano for 9 years. * She is a former DSP trainee. * She was very good at mathematics and ranked 19th in her entire school in the subject. * As a hobby she assembles Gundam models. * She is the only member of ODD EYE CIRCLE who uses her real name. * She got a scar between her eyebrows after falling off a table as a child. See also References Navigation pt-br:JinSoul Category:JinSoul Category:LOONA Category:Members Category:ODD EYE CIRCLE